


Another Unfinished Undertale One-Shot

by SomethingtwopointO



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Unfinished, blue soul human - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingtwopointO/pseuds/SomethingtwopointO
Summary: This is my take on the dark blue (integrity) soul's run through the underground. I don't think this counts as spoilers; it only has the very first part of the game, and dialogue is changed.





	Another Unfinished Undertale One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is unfinished, so the "ending" isn't very eloquent and it's pretty darn short. If you'd like to finish/continue it, be my guest! Just make sure you credit me for what part is actually mine. I'd also really appreciate it if you tagged me if you finish/continue it so I can read your part!

The world faded in and out as you came to. You opened your eyes to see that gold engulfed your vision. Your body ached in places you didn't think it could. Your skin brushed against the soft material beneath you as you shifted to push yourself to your knees. After rubbing your eyes, you saw you had been lying in a bed of golden flowers. A scan of your surroundings showed that you were in a cavern of sorts. Impossibly tall pillars towered over you from their positions at the corners of the room.

Your eyes drifted upwards, becoming more fearful as time went on with no ceiling in sight. Eventually, you looked straight up and saw the bright light of the sky. That was very far up.... There was no way you survived that fall with just some _flowers_ to cushion you. You were dead, you couldn't be alive after that.

Though you didn't feel very dead.... You rubbed your arms as you stood shakily. You adjusted your tutu and pulled the heel of your slipper back on. You quickly moved your feet to the stone floor beside the flowers, feeling oddly disrespectful for standing on them – though they didn't seem damaged at all. A hallway just ahead seemed promising, so you walked down it. It seemed only right to find and apologize to the owner of the little garden of flowers, whoever it was probably worked very hard to grow them! Nevertheless, you were nervous. Who would live in a mountain that no one returned from? Maybe the person was one of the people who traveled to Mt. Ebott and never returned. Maybe the person is the reason no one returns from Mt. Ebott. You shook your head and tried to think the best of this mysterious gardener.

You passed a threshold into another room resembling a cavern. A patch of grass grew in the center of the dark, foreboding room. Being oddly drawn to the patch, you took a few steps closer. You were about a yard or so from the patch when a golden flower popped up from the ground. The flower looked just like the flowers you landed on, but it was larger and had...a face.

A bright smile adorned the pale-faced flower as it spoke. “Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!”

You immediately started backing up. Sure, flowers aren't threatening or remotely scary, but that thing was just _freaky_!

“Hey!” the talking flower chirped (though you thought you heard a little edge to it), “Where are you going? Don't you know it's rude to leave in the middle of a conversation?”

You turned and ran as a vine whipped at your ankles in your peripheral vision.

“You'll have to come back,” Flowey said softly, “you have nowhere else to go....”

You didn't pay attention. You ran right back to the bed of golden flowers you woke up on. Sitting against the cavern wall furthest from the door to Flowey, you tried to catch your breath. You looked around again only to realize the talking flower was correct; you had nowhere else to go.

Maybe...maybe you misjudged the flower. He really wasn't doing anything to you, and the vine thing.... Well, maybe he was just trying to stop you to explain and calm you down. Besides, it's rude to judge someone based on their looks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It means a lot! If you'd like to continue this, please go right ahead! Just be sure to credit me for this part and tag me so I can see your part.


End file.
